broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Grand Scale
:: Physical Description : Grand Scale is a dragon-pony, which makes her generally larger than most other ponies her age. Her coat is plain white colour, where both her mane and tail are completely black, with no markings, stripes or hilights. On her cheeks, under the corner of her eyes, are five small scale-marks. Being a dragon-pony, Grand has dragon-like wings instead of the standard pegasus wings, meaning that her flying capabilities are somewhat limited. Her eyes are grey and red, with harsh black pupils. :: Personality : Grand Scale has a confusing personality. She likes to do what she believes is just, and most of the time this includes selfish indulges. She takes great offense from people who dislike music, and doesn’t like people who flaunt their intelligence. Grand Scale is very protective of her friends and her brother Double Deep. When performing, she usually does so with 3D Max, her partner in music, and she doesn’t like being beaten by other musicians. She is a sore loser. Grand has tendancies to hold masive grudges on people, and is never afraid to let someone know what she really thinks of them, despite the consequences. :: ' Cutie Mark and Talent' : The piano scale on Grand Scale's rear represents both her love for music, and her size, her being on a larger scale to other ponies. It also reflects her sub-species, the dragon, and represents her scaly relatives.Grand's special talent is the ability to understand music and play the piano despite her disability of being part-pony. Her true grit and determination to practice music against the odds shows in her cutie mark, as well as her love for music. :: History : Grand Scale was born in the Dragon Village three years after her brother Double Deep. Her father was a bold dragon, and her mother a shy pegasus-pony who liked to weave scarves. Scale grew up in the dragon village with her parents and older brother for many years, until one day they decided it would be better for her to move to Ponyville in order to make friends with more ponies. : Scale's mother, Silky Scarves, made Grand her scarf as well as her hat before Grand and her brother moved away to Ponyville. Grand and Double Deep grew up happily, having a lot of arguments but still maintaining the family love they always shared. When Grand first moved to Ponyville with her brother, she was quickly introduced to everypony by Pinkie Pie. She performed her first gig a month after arriving, where she met her partner in music, Double Deep, and they began to tour Equestria together, performing and making new friends. : Despite being a dragon-pony, Grand Scale was never tormented by the other ponies because of her attributes. Perhaps it was because of her somewhat cold nature, or the fact that her older and much taller brother would always be there to pick her up. :: Relationships : Double Deep - Grand's older brother and protector. He is three years older than Grand, and a rather tall yet lean character. His coat is a creamy-yellow, his mane bright orange. He sports an orange and yellow striped scarf, with six freckles on his cheeks. His talent is Gaming, and he tends to sit around in their house for most of the day. He is friends with Grand Scale's friends, but wary of 3D Max. He is Grand's main role-model in life. : 3D Max - Grand's best friend, musical partner and mate. He is the same age as Grand and shares the same love of music. He has a pale blue, almost grey coat, and an electric blue and yellow mane. He often sports a pair of headphones around his neck, and his talent is singing and creating up-beat music. A very bright stallion, Max is a lot more optimistic than Scale but is still slightly shy. He is very protective over Grand, but doesn't believe in hurting anypony, even to protect her. :: Creator : Grand Scale's creator goes by the name of 'Charlockle'. Grand is one of many My Little Pony characters she has created, and is also her Ponysona. No-one knows whether 3D Max is a significant other to her, but Double Deep is supposedly based on her older brother. Her deviantART page is mostly based around MLP and Furry art, and she is in the middle of creating a Youtube account based around her Ponysona and her music. Category:Pegasus Category:Musicians Category:Dragonpony